The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a folding top having a rear folding top clamping collar.
In a convertible vehicle of this type described in German Patent Publication No. DE 41 28 115 C1, the folding top has a flexible roof skin which borders the rear window and extends also in the region above the rear folding top clamping collar with a wide strip of fabric towards the rear window. In view of the decreased dimensions of the rear window associated therewith, the visibility for a vehicle user is limited disadvantageously, especially when reversing.
In a folding top described in German Patent Publication No. DE 43 09 607 A1, an adjustable rear window is provided, the lower edge region of which, in the closed position, lies against the folding top clamping collar from the inside forming an external sealing joint. Only a little space is available for moving the components into the open position while the control system is expensive.
The invention is concerned with the problem of providing a convertible vehicle, the rear window of which, integrated adequately tightly into the roof skin with few components, provides improved visibility through the rear window and can be shifted into the open and closed positions with simple control means while avoiding roof skin stresses and assumes a space-saving stowed position in the rear region of the vehicle.
The convertible vehicle constructed pursuant to the invention is provided with a rear window which has a three-sided frame and the free lower transverse side edge of which can be placed directly from above onto the folding top clamping collar so that an enlargement of the rear window surface is achieved in this region. In this manner, the improved rear vision in the rear region of the vehicle improves the driving safety and the supported edge region of the rear window improves the sealing effect, while showing little susceptibility to becoming contaminated.
The structural component consisting of the frame and the rear window is integrated in the roof skin such that due to a control assembly, engaging the edge of the frame, this structural unit is guided optimally on a movement curve during the opening and closing movement of the folding top frame and overloading of the flexible roof skin is avoided in the rear region.
In a first movement phase in which the convertible vehicle is opened, the rear structural assembly is swivelled up in the driving direction. During this phase of the movement, the lower transverse side edge of the rear window is detached from its connecting engagement with the folding top clamping collar which, together with the rear window assembly, arrives in an upwardly directed position and a distance between the rear window and folding top clamping collar is formed by the control assembly. A folding top compartment lid can now be opened and the opening movement of the folding top frame can be continued. Moreover, the rear window assembly with the folding top clamping collar is shifted downward counter to the driving direction. At the same time, the lower transverse side edge of the rear window is moved back out of its spaced-apart position into the vicinity of the folding top clamping collar and as such, a path is traversed on which the folding top can be put away downward in a narrow region of the car body without being impeded even in the region of the rear folding top box.
For controlling the above-described rear window movement, the control assembly has a hinged strut and a unit guiding the pushing with which the relative movement between the folding top clamping collar and the rear window is possible such that the rear window necessarily passes through an optimum movement curve and an adaptation to the space relationships in the rear region of different vehicles is possible.
In the last phase of the stowing movement, during the opening of the folding top, the rear window is shifted by means of the control assembly relative to the folding top clamping collar such that the lower transverse side edge protrudes outward over the stowed folding top clamping collar and a space-saving stowed position in the folding top compartment is achieved for the enlarged rear window and for the control assembly.
Reference is made to the description below and to the drawing with regard to further significant details and advantageous embodiments of the invention. In these, an example of the convertible vehicle with the inventive rear window connection is explained in greater detail.